Problem: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression: ${8t+1 +(-4t)+(-6)}$
Solution: Combine the ${t}$ terms: 8 t + 1 + ( − 4 t ) + ( − 6 ) = = ( 8 − 4 ) t + 1 − 6 4 t + 1 − 6 { \begin{eqnarray} 8{t} + 1 + (-4{t}) + (-6) &=& (8 - 4){t} + 1 - 6 \\ &=& 4{t} + 1 - 6 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { 4{t} + {1} - {6} = 4{t} - {5}} $ The simplified expression is $4t-5$.